


Wishing for What You Have

by Kalingout



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, percy jackson one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalingout/pseuds/Kalingout
Summary: Just another one shot I made ;)





	

“Luke, can we stop for a break please? I’m tired.” Annabeth complains. “We’re almost there Annabeth, can’t you wait?” Luke asks a bit annoyed. “Luke. we have been on the move all day, a break isn’t a bad idea.” says Thalia. “Fine, I guess we can stop to take a rest in that park.” Luke finally gives in. The three of them walk into the park and sit on the bench, watching several people walking by. Annabeth looks round and spots a bubbler, instantly becoming thirsty. “Hey Luke and Thalia, I’m going to go and get a rink over there.” She says as she points toward the bubbler. “Okay.” They both say. Annabeth reaches the bubbler, however before she can take a drink, a boy with black hair cuts in front of her. “Hey!” She exclaims. “What?” The boy asks, turning around and staring at her with confused sea green eyes. “You just cut me!” She scolds. “Oh, sorry.” He apologizes. He steps aside to let her go and use the bubbler and she does. As she bends down to take a drink water is splashed onto her face. “What the?” She asks, glaring at the boy with intense grey eyes. “So-sorry, I honestly have no idea how that happened.” The boy apologizes. “Sure you don’t.” Is here only response. Just then Luke and a woman who appears to be the mother of the troublesome boy run over to them. “I’m so sorry.” The woman apologizes. “No problem, Annabeth here gets a little hot headed at times.” Luke responses. “I’m assuming you’re his mother?” “Yes, though as you can see he gets all his looks from his dad.” She jokes, “Anyways, are you her dad?” “Nope, I’m her, uh, brother.” Luke lies. “Well we better be going now, have a good day!” The woman calls as she and her son walk away. “You too!” Luke yells back. As the boy leaves with his mother, Annabeth can’t help but feel jealous that he has a loving mother, and by the sounds of it, father as well. Annabeth thinks about her mean step-mother and lousy father, wishing she had parents like the boy’s. Unknown to Annabeth, however is that the boy is jealous of what she has, a protective older “brother” who seems he would do anything for her. The boy thinks about Smelly Gabe and how if he hand an older brother than maybe his brother would be able to protect them all. Both Annabeth and the boy have messed up families that the other does not know about…at least just yet.


End file.
